Gary William Crawford
Gary William Crawford (born January 1, 1953) is an American poet, fiction writer, and small press publisher. Life Crawford was born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana.Gary William Crawford, Internet Speculative Fiction Database. Web, Sep. 12, 2015. He is the founder and editor of Gothic Press,Gothic Press which since 1979 has published books and periodicals in the field of Gothic literature. From 1979 to 1987, Crawford produced 6 issues of the journal Gothic, which features articles on Gothic fiction from 1764 to 1986. Later, the press published the horror poetry magazine Night Songs. In recent years, the press has published The Gothic Chapbook Series, which features pamphlets of fiction, poetry and scholarship. He has numerous poems, stories, and articles in the small press. He has an essay and bibliography on modern horror fiction in Horror Literature: A Core Collection and Reference Guide. Crawford has recently begun the online journal, Le Fanu Studies, about ghost and mystery story writer J. Sheridan Le Fanu, and is compiling Internet databases on Le Fanu, Fritz Leiber, Arthur Machen, Ramsey Campbell, Walter de la Mare and Robert Aickman. His M.A. thesis, "Sheridan Le Fanu's In a Glass Darkly: Ironic Distance and the Supernatural," Mississippi State University, 1977, is available from Crawford's Gothic Press. He has also written an essay about Fritz Leiber for a book published by McFarland Publishers. His collection of poetry, The Phantom World, was published by Sam's Dot Publishing in 2008. Poems written in collaboration with Bruce Boston are in Boston's book Double Visions from Dark Regions Press. Now available from Dark Regions Press is his poetry collection Voices from the Dark. He edited with Jim Rockhill and Brian J. Showers the book Reflections in a Glass Darkly: Essays on J. Sheridan Le Fanu for publication by Hippocampus Press. He has contributed entries to The Encyclopedia of the Vampire. He is co-author with Bruce Boston of the poetry collection Notes from the Shadow City, published by Dark Regions Press in 2012. Swan River Press in Dublin, Ireland has published a condensed version of his Le Fanu bibliography in pamphlet format. He recently edited a book of essays on Robert Aickman from Gothic Press. For Scarecrow Press he is editing a book of essays on Ramsey Campbell. Also from Scarecrow Press he is writing a critical study of Robert Aickman. Crawford contributed several articles to The Penguin Encyclopedia of Horror and the Supernatural (1986). Recognition His poetry collections The Shadow City (2005) and The Phantom World (2008) were each nominated for a Bram Stoker Award from the Horror Writers Association. Publications Poetry * Poems of the Divided Self. Nashville, TN: Nashville House, 1992. * In Shadow Lands. Nashville, TN: Nashville House, 1998. * The Shadow City: Poems. Pawleys Island, SC: Naked Snake Press, 2005. * The Phantom World: Poems. Cedar Rapids, IA: Sam's Dot, 2008. * Voices from the Dark: Selected poems, 1979-2009. Colusa, CA: Dark Regions Press, 2009. * with Bruce Boston Notes from the Shadow City (with Bruce Boston). Colusa, CA: Dark Regions Press, 2012. Short fiction * Gothic Fevers. Nashville, TN: Nashville House, 2000. * Mysteries of Von Domarus, and other stories. Baton Rouge, LA: Gothic Press, 2006. Non-fiction *"The Modern Masters, 1920-1980" in Horror Literature: A core collection and reference guide (edited by Marshall B. Tymm). New York: R.R. Bowker, 1981. *''The 1980 Bibliography of Gothic Studies''. Baton Rouge, LA: Gothic Press, 1983. * Ramsey Campbell. Mercer Island, WA: Starmont House, 1988. * J. Sheridan Le Fanu: A bio-bibliography. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1995. *''Robert Aickman: An introduction''. Baton Rouge, LA: Gothic Press, 2003. * Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu: A concise bibliography (with Brian J. Showers). Dublin: Swan River Press, 2011. Edited *''Reflections in a Glass Darkly: Essays on J. Sheridan Le Fanu'' (edited with Jim Rockhill & Brian J. Showers). 2011. New York: Hippocampus Press, 2011. * Insufficient Answers: Essays on Robert Aickman. Baton Rouge, LA: Gothic Press, 2012. *''Ramsey Campbell : Critical Essays on the Modern Master of Horror''. Lanham, MD: Scarecrow Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gary William Crawford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 12, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Gary William Crawford at the HorrorZine (5 poems). ;Books * *Gary William Crawford at Amazon.com ;About *Gary William Crawford at Dark Regions Press *Stabbed in Stanzas: Featured Poet Gary William Crawford interview at The Black Glove, 2010 ;Etc. * Gothic Press website Category:1953 births Category:American horror writers Category:American literary critics Category:American poets Category:American publishers (people) Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets